Journey through Mobius
by Miamccar
Summary: 4 orphan siblings got to a different home when a war happened back home. As they stay there, they found out that a closet was a portal to another world. But in the other world, there was a war between human-like animals called Mobians and a dangerous person that has the power to turn Mobians to stone. Without turning back, the siblings will fight and save the new world.
1. Chapter 1

~The story takes place on Earth in the 1940's~

It was night, everyone was sleeping soundly. Until on 2 am, a herd of planes soars through the night sky. The planes released bombs and hit the ground and made the houses nearby destroy. During this, a 12-year-old boy with blonde hair, baby blue eyes, have round black glasses and wears yellow pajamas. The boy was in the living room and saw this from the window.

"Miles, get away from the window!" The boy's mother demanded as she pulls her son away from the window.

"Mom, what's going on?" Miles asked in fear of what's going on. Then Miles' big brother came down the stairs. The brother was a 16-year-old with light brown hair, emerald green eyes, have a tan and wears light blue pajamas.

"Why are there explosions?" The older brother asked his mother as she's closing the curtains.

"Get your sisters and get them to the bomb shelter, Peter." The mother demanded as she gets Miles outside to the shelter. Upstairs, a girl about 7 years old was crying in her bed. The little girl had light brown hair with pigtails, blue eyes and wears cream colored pajamas. Around her arms was a stuffed blue creature that had a red bow on its neck.

"Amy, Peter where are you?!" The little girl cried out with the house shook from a bomb nearby. Her sister came in her room. The sister was a 15-year-old had short blonde hair with a white feather hair pin, emerald green eyes, and wears pink pajamas.

"Come on, Lucy!" The sister, Amy grabbed her sister and ran downstairs. Peter met them

"Get to the shelter!" The oldest shouted as the family gets to the shelter outside.

"Father!" Miles turned back and ran back to the house.

"Miles!" The mother shouted.

"I'll get him." Peter then ran after his brother in the house.

"Miles, come on!" The 12-year-old went in the living room. He grabbed a framed picture of their father right next to the window.

"Get back!" The oldest of the kids tackled Miles to the ground before the window shattered into pieces from a bomb.

"Go, go!" Peter helped Miles get up before the 12-year-old had the cracked picture in his hands then ran to the shelter. Once they got to the shelter

"What were you thinking?! You could have been killed!" Peter yelled at Miles. The sisters were huddled together watching this.

"Peter!" Their mother shouted. The oldest out of the siblings took a deep breath to calm himself before closing the door.

* * *

~The next day~

The family was at a train station which was crowded by people with their children.

"Why do we have to leave?" Lucy asked her mother.

"Because this isn't safe for all of you. I want to protect all of you." Both Peter and Amy looked away as their younger siblings cry.

"What about you? Will be alright?" Miles asked with tears rolling down.

"Don't worry, Peter and Amy will watch you two. Don't get in trouble, okay?" Soon, the siblings got on the train with a bunch of kids then head off to different locations. The siblings were in a cart booth with two other kids. When it was the other kids' stop, Lucy gave her stuffed animal to the younger one with icy blue eyes and red sunglasses. The boy smiled as he follows the older kid out of the train. Miles looked out the window to see the other kids were picked up by another family. It made the blonde-haired kid rolled his eyes. About 20 minutes later, they got to their stop. The siblings got to an empty, old train stop. An old car passed them.

"Are you sure that someone was supposed to meet us here?" Miles asked his arms crossed.

"I'm sure that this person is coming soon," Peter said while looking ahead to try to spot a car. After about 5 minutes

"Did they forget us?" Lucy asked her siblings.

"Of course not. They're coming to get us soon." Amy said while patting her little sister's shoulder. After two more minutes.

"Well, it looks like we're going to live on our own." After the 12-year-old kid said that, a carriage with two brown horses came.

"Horses!" The youngest out of the four said with excitement then Miles sighs. The siblings saw the rider was a woman around in her 30's, blonde hair, green eyes and wears a fancy blue shirt and matching blue pants.

"Are you the siblings that I'm supposed to pick up?" The woman asked the siblings. Peter nodded.

"Yes, ma'am. I'm Peter, she's Amy, this is Miles, and the little one is Lucy." The oldest out of the siblings informed the woman. Both Lucy and Miles were petting the horses. The woman smirked

"Climb in." The siblings climbed on the carriage then they went off. About 7 minutes later, they saw a two-storey brownstone house. The area was surrounded by tall, old trees. When they got inside the house, they felt like they went back in time. Antiques like swords throughout time on the walls, paintings from the early 1900's, and armor from the medieval times was standing right next to the white staircase.

"Now, Mister Chuck is very busy so don't bother him. And don't touch anything in this room." The woman informed them.

"How come?" Amy asked as she looks at a painting of a male lion and a small black hedgehog looking at a sunset.

"Because he'd spend almost his whole life collecting these. He'll be angry if one of these gets destroyed." The woman explained.

"At the end of the hallway, those bedrooms are yours. All of you can relax in the living room which is in the room on your left." The woman explained to the siblings.

~Later~

The siblings were hanging in the living room for about an hour. Miles was looking out the window to watch the rain going down, Lucy was listening to the radio, and both Amy and Peter were sitting on the red couch.

"This is so boring!" Miles complained before adding a groan.

"He's right. It's kinda boring." Amy agreed.

"Oh, how about we play hide and seek?" Lucy suggested.

"But that's for babies." The 12-year-old said with his eyes half-closed.

"Please, Peter." The little girl begged as she gives her older brother the puppy dog eyes. Peter couldn't help but smirk.

"1, 2, 3," Amy, Miles, and Lucy immediately ran out to find a hiding spot. Amy found a large black trunk then climbed in it before closing it. Lucy and Miles went upstairs to try to find a spot as they hear Peter counting up to 20. Lucy was about to hide behind the curtains but her brother got to it first.

"Find your own," Miles said to her before hiding behind the large red curtains. The youngest gave a face before running through the hallways. She saw two wooden doors. She tried the first door but it couldn't open. When Peter counted up to 40, Lucy opened the second door before closing it. When she turned, her brown eyes locked into a giant closet that was covered by a white sheet.

 **I hope you like this first chapter. If you're a Narnia fan then yes, this story is mostly inspired by the first movie "Lion, Witch, and the Wardrobe". I really love it when someone takes a media like a video game franchise and put a new spin to it. With this one, it has Sonic characters and Mobius but in a new perspective. In the beginning, I had a troubled time to think of a time era for this story to take place. It was going to take place in modern time but it would be like "Whoa, you look like a Sonic the hedgehog character!" and it would be distracting. So I put it in the 40's(When the movies and books take place) and they would like "What the hell is that?" which will surprise them more. Anyways, have a good day/night ^^  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy stared at the clothed closet for about a minute. She walked to it and touched the white cloth that covered the closet. The little girl then grabbed the cloth and pulled it off. Dust was everywhere and it made her sneeze. When the dust was gone, her brown eyes saw the closet. It was wooden with carvings of lions around the doorframe.

"60, 61, 62," Lucy opened the closet door then entered it. Around her were big furry coats as she closes the door. The girl silently backed up a few steps to get more room. But she felt cold as she backs up more and didn't realize that the closet was bigger than she thought. Lucy stopped when something pricked her fingers and felt snow landed on her hair. The brown-haired girl gasped when she turned around. Ahead of her was a snowy forest in the middle of the day. In the middle of the forest was a gray metal light pole.

"Whoa!" Lucy whispered with cold breath. She walked to the light pole but then stopped when long, cream colored rabbit ears hanging down from her head. The little girl grabbed the tips of the ears and tugged them to see if they're real.

"Bunny ears?" She finally noticed that she was wearing white gloves. The girl saw a frozen pond nearby and looked at the reflection. She does have long bunny ears and a small cottontail from behind. Lucy's long ears picked up footsteps coming.

 _"Who's that?"_ She walked right next to the light pole to see the person...Well, not exactly a person. It was a yellow machine-like human, had a horn-like thing on its head, its eyes were pure blue, no mouth, its height was about 5 feet tall, and had a red scarf around its neck. Once they saw each other, Lucy screamed in fear then so did the machine and made it drop packages in his arms. Both hide, Lucy hid behind the light pole and the yellow machine hid behind a tree. The little girl saw the packages in the snow that the machine dropped. She walked to the nearest package which had blue wrapping.

"That's, um, mine." The machine said in a male robotic voice as he walks to grab the packages. Lucy helped

"I've never seen a machine like you." The girl commented as she gives 3 packages to the machine.

"Well, I've never seen a human with rabbit features. In fact, I've never seen a human in person." The machine commented back.

"I was a full human before I came in the closet," Lucy explained.

"Closet? Is that where you came from? I've never heard about that in Mobius." The machine said with his head tilted in confusion.

"Mobius? What's that?" The rabbit-eared girl asked.

"It's what our planet called." The machine explained.

"Wait, I traveled to another planet? That's impossible." The girl said with disbelief.

"Hmm, what's impossible is that a girl with rabbit ears and a tail. Unless..." The machine was silent for about a minute.

"Excuse me, Mister Machine?" Lucy asked to get the machine back into reality.

"Oh, sorry. And Mister Machine was my great grandfather's name. My name is Emerl." Emerl introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Mister Emerl. I'm Lucy." She introduced herself with her hand out for a handshake. Emerl looked at this with confusion.

"Is something wrong?" Lucy asked.

"Well, us robots don't shake hands. That's all." Slowly, his robotic hand grabbed the little girl's gloved hand and shake. Lucy smiled but then shivers when a cold wind hits her.

"Oh, you're cold. Come, my house isn't far." The half rabbit girl followed the yellow robot to a large cabin. Once they entered the cabin, there were paintings of lions with a black hedgehog on the walls and had a fireplace in the living room.

"I love your house, Mister Emerl," Lucy commented as she walks to the living room. The robot was in the kitchen making tea.

"Thanks, I built this house a few years ago," Emerl explained. Her brown eyes spotted a framed picture of Emerl and a human man with a long bushy mustache.

"Is this your father?" Lucy asked the robot who walked to her.

"Well, in a sense. He built me about 20 years ago." The yellow robot explained.

"Where is he now?" Emerl was silent for a minute

"He's...Still around but been very busy for me to visit him." The robot said.

"My father is away, fighting a war." The little girl explained with grief in her voice.

"I'm so sorry to hear that, Miss Lucy," Emerl said with pity as he gives the cup of tea to the rabbit-eared girl.

"It's alright. I got my two brothers and sister with me." Lucy said as she sits on the red couch next to the fireplace.

"That's good. Family matters in the end." The yellow robot said as he starts a fire in the fireplace.

"That's true. Maybe you can meet my siblings? I'm sure that they'll be glad to meet you." The little girl said with a smile. Emerl shakes his head

"I don't know about that. You've never seen a robot before, neither do your siblings. They'll freak out like you did." The yellow machine said.

"Maybe. If they come here, would they have animal body parts like I do?" Lucy asked before sipping her tea.

"Definitely. Maybe become different Mobians species." The robot assumed.

"Mobians? What are those?" The girl asked with curiosity.

"They're animals that have human-like features," Emerl explained.

"Really? Are there more robots like you?" Lucy asked more.

"There was. But I'm still around." The robot explained more of the girl's questions.

"What happened to them? If you don't want to answer, that's okay." The girl said politely.

"...I can explain that later. How about I play you a song?" Emerl suggested as he sits down on a chair across from her.

"You can play?" Lucy asked before sipping her tea again.

"Yes, I don't have a mouth but I have a recorded song." After about a minute, a song from a flute came out of the robot. The song sounded so nice to her long bunny ears. Her attention goes to the fireplace as the fire started to morph. The fire morph into a fully grown male lion walking to a baby hedgehog in the grass. Next was a hedgehog that walks on two legs was talking to a human. Then humans and robots like Emerl started to kill other lions. Emerl looked at the fireplace as well with the song getting louder. The hedgehog ran to the dead lions then fall to his knees. Then everything went black when a roar of a lion echoed in the house.

"W-What happened?" Lucy asked herself as she opens her eyes. She saw that Emerl was gone.

"Mister Emerl?" The girl got up from her seat and saw the robot sitting in a corner in the kitchen.

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked as she walks to him. His glowing blue eyes looked at her.

"I-I'm so sorry, Miss Lucy." Emerl apologized softly.

"Why are you apologizing?" The rabbit-eared girl asked.

"...I've informed the police on you." The robot said softly. The girl's eyes widened

"I thought we're friends?" She said quietly. Then the yellow robot got up

"We are. If we hurry then they won't see you." Emerl grabbed Lucy's hand then they ran out.

"Who's they?" Lucy asked while running with Emerl.

"The echidnas. Us robots were used for only war. But since I'm the only one, they use echidnas now for soldiers." The robot explained.

"Echidnas? What's dangerous about them?" The girl asked more.

"Echidnas have super strength that could bring down a tree in one punch. If you see one, never trust him or her. Even if they're not fighting anymore." Emerl explained more. They got to the light pole

"Go back where you came from and you'll be safe." The yellow robot informed the girl.

"What about you?" Lucy asked with concern for her robot friend.

"I'll be fine. I can't feel physical pain. Now, hurry or you'll turn more of a rabbit if you stay here longer." The yellow robot said as he crouched down to her size. The rabbit-eared girl had tears forming then hugged her robotic friend.

"I'll come back soon. Just...Be safe, okay?" Then the robot hugged back.

"Not too soon. Now, go!" Lucy broke the hugged then nodded.

"Okay, goodbye for now." Then the girl ran to where she came from. She saw the coats then entered in. Lucy opened the closet door and then fell on the wooden floor.

"97,98,99." The little girl hears Peter still counting. Before she left the room, she checked to see that she doesn't have either the rabbit ears and tail.

"I'm back!" Lucy announced through the hallways. Miles poked his head out from the curtains.

"Be quiet!" They heard footstep coming to them then saw Peter. The 12-year-old sighed while rolling his eyes.

"I thought this wouldn't be easy." The oldest commented with a smirk.

"Peter, I'm back!" Lucy shouted in glee. Both of her brothers looked at her with confusion.

"What do you mean by that? The point of the game is to hide so the one who is tagged won't find you." Miles explained to his little sister. Amy found them

"Does that mean I won?" The second oldest asked and Peter only gave a shrug.

"I've been away for a long time. Let me show you!" When the sibling got to the closet.

"It's a closet." The 12-year-old said plainly with his eyes half-closed. Amy went to the side of the closet to see that the back of it was close to the wall. Peter went inside the closet to see that there wasn't much room.

"Sorry, but there no way for you to go to another world." The oldest out of the siblings said as he gets out of the wooden closet.

"So, she was making everything up?" Miles asked.

"I did not!" Lucy argued.

"Really? Rabbit ears and a walking talking machine is pretty farfetched to me." Miles argued back.

"Everyone calm down. There's no need to argue." Amy said to calm the kids down. The little girl then walked out of the room.

"Man, her imagination is getting crazy, right?" The 12-year-old boy commented with his arms crossed.

"Really Miles?" Peter asked with his eyes half-closed and Amy sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

It was late at night, Amy and Peter were sound asleep. Lucy lit a candle before getting out of the room and into the hallway. Miles got out of the bathroom with a long black robe. The boy saw his little sister walking to the room where the closet was. The 12-year-old rolled his eyes in annoyance and decided to follow her. The little girl opened the door and left it opened, not knowing that her older brother was following. Miles poked his head out to see Lucy entering the closet and disappearing through the large coats. The boy sighed and said with his hands on his hips

"Come on, Lucy. It's one in the morning. You can play pretend in the morning." He entered the closet and saw that the little girl was gone. As he was walking further, he was shocked that the closet was this big.

"This isn't funny, Lucy!" Miles whispered. Then he tripped on something and made him hit face first on the snow. Wait... _Snow?_ The boy lifted himself to see that he was in a snowy forest in the middle of the day. His blue eyes spotted his glasses in the snow. But when he reached for them, he saw that he had white gloves.

"What the?" Miles sat up to see two long fox tails. The tails were yellow with the tips white.

"What the bloody hell?! Why do I have a fox tail? No... _Two_ fox tails?!" The boy got up and finally picking up the black glasses. He noticed that he could see with perfect vision. But he put away his glasses just in case.

"Lucy, I-I believe you now," Miles called out as he backs up. He stopped when a gray light pole met with his back. The boy brushes his hair then he felt pointy fox ears.

"Are you kidding me?!" He shouted in surprise. The boy sighs then walks ahead to try to find his little sister.

 _"Maybe if I find that Mister Emerl, I could find Lucy..."_ Miles stopped when his fox ears picked up sounds of huffs stomping the ground. His blue eyes saw a white carriage with two white horses is coming at him. He yelped in surprise before moving back when the carriage passed him. Then the carriage made a stop when it passed the boy. After a moment of silence, a black squid with a red eye floated out of the carriage and saw Miles.

"What in the..." He jumped back when the strange creature was charging at him with a dagger-like tentacle.

 _ **"Who are you and why are mostly human?!"**_ The squid questioned loudly. Miles backed up but trip by a log

"Don't kill me!" The young boy pleased as the strange creature's sharp tentacle comes close to his face.

"Wait!" The squid stopped then looked back, so did Miles. There was a humanoid brown lynx with black stripes, jade purple eyes, wears a long white robe, and a small crown on top of her head.

 _ **"Miss Nicole, this freak trespassed into in your territory."**_ The squid explained with a bow. Nicole waved her hand

"Black Doom, we're not wild cats. We don't have territories, and we don't treat guests like animals." The brown lynx said with a scowl. Black Doom looked at her with a glare but didn't say anything. Nicole looked at the scared boy still in the snow.

"If you stay there, you'll catch a cold. Come on you can rest in the carriage." She said with a soft smile. Miles hesitated but stood up from his cold seat. He followed the angered squid to the white carriage.

"Now, what do you want to eat?" The brown lynx asked as she sits in her carriage. The fox boy sits next to her.

"Turkish delights, please," Miles said politely. Nicole nodded then held out her gloved hand in the cold air. Small green pixels appeared in her hand then a silver box of Turkish delights formed. The boy's eyes widened in shock

"How did you do that?" Miles asked with a shaky voice. The female lynx chuckled softly.

"It's one of my talents. You see, I'm part computer and part real Mobian. It's a long story, and we don't have enough time to explain it." Nicole said as she gives the boy the treats. Miles ate two of the Turkish delights.

"Want one?" He offered one to the brown lynx.

"Oh, no I can't eat anything. My stomach can't handle any food, or I'll shut down." Nicole explained with her hand on her cheek.

"So, you're one of those _robots_ Lucy keep telling me?" After he said that, the female Mobian had a shocked look

"Robots? But all robots were destroyed a few years ago." Nicole informed him.

"How could that be? My sister told me she met this robot around here. I think his name is...Mister Emerl?" Miles said while looking away. When he looked away, Nicole glitched out as a human girl with long blonde hair before switching to her real form. During this, she had a smile and widened eyes.

"Oh dear, that traitor is still around," Nicole said with worry. That made the fox boy looked back at her.

"Traitor?" The robotic Mobian nodded with her ears down

"Yes, there was a war long ago. I don't know all of the details, but I remember that the war was lead by Shadow. He's a blood hungry tyrant that only thinks about himself. Because of that, the robots, humans and Black Doom's species were killed off." During the story, Black Doom was outside the carriage with a darkened look.

"And the echidna species are endangered. But all of us are trying to heal slowly." Nicole said to finish the story. Miles stood up and looked back at the woods.

"You mean to tell me that my sister is out there with a killer?!" The boy asked in worry of his sister.

"Don't worry, without its master it won't do anything. I thought you knew that?" The brown Mobian asked with a raised brow. Miles shook his head

"I-I'm not from here. I used to live in England in the year 1949 with my siblings." The fox boy explained.

"Well, that explains it. You should look for your sister and go back home. Your other siblings must be worried sick about you two." Nicole said as she gives the rest of the Turkish delights to the black squid.

"Oh, you're right! Hopefully, she's not gone far." He said with a sigh. The boy felt his two tails twitched from the cold wind

"Before I go, how did I get fox tails?" Miles asked the Mobian.

"I'll look into it once I get home. I wish you luck back home." With that, the boy jumped out of the carriage. Black Doom gave him a glare before joining with Nicole.

"I hope you'll come back soon." The Mobian said before she rides off. Miles watched the carriage disappearing in the distance.

"Miles!" The boy turned to see Lucy with long bunny ears and cottontail running towards him.

"You here too! Do you believe me now?" She asked with a smile.

"I guess so. Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you." Miles said with half-closed eyes.

"I was at Mister Emerl's house. I was checking up on him because he was in trouble. An evil woman is trying to take over this planet and will kill anyone if someone tries to stop her. Mister Emerl said that if no one doesn't reveal his location, he'll be okay. So I won't tell where he is okay?" She explained. The fox boy looked ahead where Nicole disappeared

"Fine. Can we go back now? I'm freezing!" Miles complained about while rubbing his arms.

"Alright crybaby," Lucy said with a chuckle.

~Later~

Peter and Amy was still asleep until Lucy jumped on their bed

"Wake up! Miles went to Mobius!" The youngest of the siblings said with excitement. Miles was at the door as he puts back his glasses.

"Lucy, what are you talking about?" Peter asked as he stood up.

"It was probably a dream." Amy assumed while rubbing her tired eyes.

"It wasn't a dream. Miles, tell them you've been to Mobius!" Lucy demanded her older brother. The 12-year-old was silent for a moment

"Amy's right, it was probably a dream," Miles said with a shrug. The youngest had tears in her eyes

"You promised!" With that, the little girl ran out of the room.

"Lucy!" The oldest gave Miles a glare before Peter and Amy rush after their youngest. Once they reached the hallway, the little girl accidently bumped into someone. This person was a man in his 50's, have green eyes, white hair with a white mustache, and wear a long red robe with a white shirt and blue pants. The two siblings went to the old man

"We're sorry if we woke you up, Mister Chuck." Amy apologized to the stranger.

"Oh, it's alright. I wasn't sleeping anyways. But what's happening in here?" The old man asked as Lucy was crying on his robe.

"Well...Can we talk about this in private?" The oldest of the sibling asked. The owner of the house nodded

"Alright, you two can meet me in my studies. And the youngest can wait in her room." Lucy slowly nodded then walk to their room.

"Follow me." The two siblings saw that the old man had a wooden cane with him and walked with a limp. Peter and Amy looked at each other but didn't say anything and followed the man. The two got to the large study with three small couches

"Do you want any Turkish delights? Miss Acorn made these this afternoon." Chuck offered with a warm smile.

"Oh, no thanks. But we're appreciated though." The sister said when they sat down.

"How's your stay so far?" The old man asked.

"It's been alright. But Miles and Lucy are having a hard time getting used to this." Peter informed.

"It's not a surprise. Not everyone is going to get used to a new home automatically. You just need to give everyone time to be familiar with their surroundings. A leader doesn't lead their army blindly fight without a plan." After Chuck said that, the oldest stared at the ground

 _"A leader doesn't lead their army blindly fight without a plan..."_ Peter thought.

"Now, you kids need some sleep. Everything will be better in the morning." The man of the house advised them. With that, the siblings walked out of the room.

"Kids these days. Then again, we were like that, right Shadow?" Chuck look to his left to see his half-finished painting of a black hedgehog with red stripes on its quills.

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry, that took so long to publish. Had writer block but I hope you like this story so far. Have a good day/night**


	4. Chapter 4

The siblings were outside in the afternoon. Both Peter and Miles were practicing baseball, Amy was reading a book about weapons while sitting in the grass, and Lucy is leaning against a tree nearby.

"Lucy, wanna play?" Miles asked his little sister. It was his way to apologize for lying about Mobius last night. But Lucy only sticks her tongue out at him and looked away. The boy had an annoyed look

"What's her deal? I'm trying to be nice to her after what happened yesterday." Miles said to his older brother who was juggling the ball with one hand.

"Well, girls can be complicated at times. They just need time to get things over something." Peter advised his little brother.

"But girls are like that all the time though." Miles pointed out with confusion on his face. The older male looked down to think

"You just need patience, that's all." He suggested with a shrug.

"Ah." The younger one said. He let that sink in then burst laughing

"What are you laughing about?" Peter asked with one hand on his hip with a smirk

"Is that why you broke up with that girl after a month? You didn't have patience, didn't you?" Miles asked with his hand covering his mouth. The older male's smirk turned into an annoyed look

"Just watch the ball." He said while getting ready to throw the ball. The younger one shrugged before getting ready to hit the ball while smirking. About a second of silence, Peter threw the ball towards Miles with incredible speed. The 12-year-old had a shocked reaction

 _"Crap!"_ Immediately after that thought, Miles' bat made contact with the ball. He swings the bat, and the ball went up in the sky. Amy looked up from her book, so did Lucy. Miles looked at the sky with pride for how high the ball went. Peter had his hand on top of his eyes to block the sun to see the ball better. He whistled

"Great job, Miles." The siblings' eyes followed the ball going down. But then their eyes widened in fear when they knew where the ball was going to land. One of the house's windows. They flinched when the ball crashed through the window

 **CRASH!**

The siblings rushed into the house to find the ball. But they got to Chuck's study to see the half-finished painting with the hole in the center. Peter and Amy had shocked reactions

"W-What are we going to do?! Chuck will kick us out if he sees us!" The 15-year-old girl asked in a panic.

"I-I'm sorry! If Peter didn't throw the ball so fast, then this wouldn't happen!" Miles blamed Peter while pointing at him. The older one looked back

"You need to stop blaming people for _your_ problems!"

"My problems?! If dad was here, then everything will be-"

"Dad isn't here get it over **it**!" Everything went silent after Peter's outburst. The girls looked at their older brother with shocked. The blonde boy had tears in the corner of his eyes then looked away, so they can't fall. The older one's eyes widened after what he said out loud

"I-I'm sorry. I-" Peter stops as they heard the front door opened. The siblings froze in place for a moment. Lucy looked back at the hallway that leads to the closet. That was when he thought an idea

"Let's go to Mobius until Chuck forgets the accident." The youngest one suggested to her other siblings. Both Peter and Amy looked at Lucy in confusion

"But Mobius isn't real! We can't live in a cramped closet for who knows how long-"

"Mobius does exist." Miles interrupted his 15-year-old sister. Then they heard slow footsteps going upstairs

"It doesn't matter right now. We need to hide!" The eldest said before rushing through the hallway. Lucy opened the door to the room where the closet lays. As Amy closed the door, they heard the footsteps going in the study.

"Quick, get in!" Lucy said as she opens the closet door. The youngest went inside first, then Miles, Amy, and Peter went last and closed the closet door.

"Get off of me!" The 15-year-old girl whispered when her older brother was on her. The siblings moved back to get more room

"Ow! Hey, you're stepping on my tails!" Miles whispered with a hiss of pain

"Wait...Tails?!" Peter shouted in confusion. All four fell back and landed on the cold snow. They stood up and look around their surrounding area. Both Lucy and Miles looked the familiar area with blank stares while the other two have shocked faces

"Where are we?" Amy asked as she gets up. Peter scratches his head in confusion

"I don't know-Ouch!" The oldest felt like his hair were quills

"Um Peter, why is your hair look spiky?" The 15-year-old girl pointed out. Peter looked confused as he feels his brown hair arched up.

"What's going on?" Peter looked at Amy "Ames, do you have...Ears?" The 15-year-old girl looked confused until she ran her now gloved hand through her head.

"Why do we have ears?!" Amy asked with her hands on her cheeks.

"It's because we're on Mobius! For some reason, our bodies change when we go through the closet." Lucy explained while she gently grabs her rabbit ears. Miles put his glasses in his gray vest pocket as his two tails were lifeless on the snow.

"It happened to me too. But I have perfect vision when I got here." The fox boy commented with an annoyed look.

"So you knew about this place, but you lied?" Peter asked with a raised brow. Miles clicked his tongue in annoyance

"I didn't want this to be real. I would have sounded crazy I said it was real because we needed to hide." He explained before looking away with his arms crossed.

"And we wouldn't have to hide if you hadn't destroyed Chuck's belongings." The oldest said with a glare. Miles glared back at his older brother

"If you hadn't suggested we play baseball then everything would have been fine!" Peter sighed while looking away

"You were right. It would have been easier if Dad was here." He murmured. But Miles heard it. His blue eyes darkened as his two tails twitched in anger. Lucy and Amy noticed the hostility in the cold air that needs to be break before anything else happens

"How about we go and visit Mister Emerl? Since all of you believe me now." The rabbit-eared girl said with a smile.

"Is his house far?" The 15-year-old sister asked. Lucy shakes her head

"Nope, it's a few minutes away. Follow me!" Both brothers looked at each other for a moment before following their sisters through the forest.

"Now don't freak out when you meet him, okay? He might be weird to you, but he's very nice." The rabbit girl said as she looks at them while walking. The three siblings stopped when they saw something in front of them

"His house doesn't look nice," Miles commented. Lucy looked at the robot's house and gasped. The front door was lying in the snow, broken glass from the windows were everywhere, and oil spots that lead to the left side of the woods.

"Mister Emerl!" Lucy shouted in worry for her friend and ran inside the destroyed cabin. Peter and Amy rushed in after her while Miles stays outside. When they entered the cabin, it looked like there was a tornado trashed the place. Broken dishes were on the wooden floors, painting on the walls are ripped apart, and the furniture was on the ground in pieces.

"Mister Emerl! Where are you?" The little girl called out her friend. Amy saw a note nailed above the fireplace

"You guys, look at this." That got both Peter's and Lucy's attention and read the note

 **Emerl Robotnik you are arrested for two crimes:**

 **Hiding a human and trying to fight back. Signed the Echidna police force**

"Oh dear, this is all my fault. If I haven't come back, then Mister Emerl would be fine." The little girl murmured while looking down. Peter put his hand on Lucy's shoulder

"Don't worry I'm sure that Mister Emerl is fine somewhere." He assures her with a smile. The little girl looked at her older brother for a second then smiles back. The moment was over when they heard a loud girly scream from outside. The three siblings rushed out to see Miles crawling back to get away from a snow leopard in front of him. Only, it wasn't a regular snow leopard. This one had robotic limbs, a metal rod for a tail, and red glowing eyes. It snarls while showing its metal fangs

"Go away, you freak!" Of course, that only made the leopard angrier

"Miles, run you, idiot!" Peter shouted before rushing for Miles. But he was deep in the forest in a second of running

"How did I get here so fast?" He turned "Miles I'm coming!" Peter shouted before running back.

~A minute earlier~

"Miles, run you, idiot!" Peter shouted before rushing to the two-tailed boy. But then he past Miles in a blur to the woods

"Thanks, hero!" The boy shouted angrily before switching back to fear when the snow leopard growls at him. Amy and Lucy froze in fear when the robotic cat raised its metal claws in the air. But a rock from behind hit the snow leopard's head. Everyone even the big kitty, turn around to see who the thrower was. It was a humanoid red echidna with purple eyes, red dreadlocks, and mitten-like gloves with two spikes on each one. The echidna was wearing a red jacket with white fluff in the hood and yellow and purple shoes. The three siblings and snow leopard stared at the visitor until a blue blur past them and to the other part of the forest

"Dammit!" Peter cursed from the other side. Everyone looked confused when that happened. The echidna shook it off before shouting

"Come here you overgrown cat!" He insulted the robot cat. The snow leopard roared in anger before pouncing at the red one. The echidna smirked revealing fangs before quickly moving back. The snow leopard slammed on the snow hard and left it paralyzed for a moment. The red echidna used this moment to punch its back in the ground, leaving a small crater under it. The robotic cat puked out blood before looking at the echidna with hatred. The red one looked at the siblings who were huddled together in the snow

"Get out of here!" The echidna called out. Since he was distracted, the snow leopard jumped and raised its paw. The echidna's purple eyes saw the claws and used his right arm to block the attack. The claws shredded the clothing of the red jacket. The echidna growled then attacked back by punching the cat in the face. During this, Lucy noticed in the ripped sleeve was a blue tattoo on the echidna's arm. But since he was fast, she couldn't figure out what it was.

"Where's Peter?" Amy asked for fear of her older brother's safety. The red echidna was struggling to get the snow leopard off of him while pushing its head so he wouldn't get fangs on his throat. Peter ran out of the forest covered in snow

"I'm here!" But while running, he tripped on a rock and made him roll. He was spinning like a buzzsaw and hit the snow leopard off of the echidna. Peter lifted his head as it feels like the world was spinning

"W-What happened?" His green widened when he saw that he was on the robot cat and it snarls at him. Before it could slash at the teen, the echidna grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and threw him away

"Get your siblings and out of here!" The red Mobian shouted to Peter. Amy runs to her big brother and pulls his arm

"Come on Peter!" She shouted as she pulls. But the older brother didn't move, just watching the red echidna fighting the cat.

"If I run away, he might die from the snow leopard." His heart started beating as he shakes his head "But we just met this guy. He might be dangerous when the battle ends. Why am I suddenly thinking of this?" Peter's body was twitching to fight the snow leopard and to help the red stranger.

"Peter!" Without thinking, the 16-year-old boy ran and punched the snow leopard in the face. The red echidna had a shocked look while the robot cat falls on its side.

"Ow! Didn't know that its muzzle was made out of metal too!" Peter shouted as he holds his injured hand to his chest. The snow leopard lifted its head and snarls at the boy. While it slowly got up, Peter noticed a small red gem in its chest.

"What's that?" He didn't have time when the big cat was pouncing at him. But a red blur slammed the snow leopard to the snow. The echidna held the cat down by the throat while trying to pry the gem off. The robot cat snarls then uses its metal claws to slash the echidna. The red one moved back before the claws hit him which makes the cat free. The snow leopard got up but notices that the gem on its chest was gone. Its red eyes saw the echidna was showing the red gem while having a cocky smirk. The big cat growled before rushing towards the red one with ready claws. The echidna looked over his shoulder to see Peter watching the fight

"Watch this, kid." He smiled before he rushes towards the snow leopard. Peter and the siblings watch this in fear for the red one's safety. The echidna held the gem in front of him as he runs. With the other hand, he touched it, and it glowed bright red. Steam was coming out of the gem as if it was heating up. With a grunt, he threw the hot gem towards the snow leopard as he jumps back. While in the air, the jewel unleashed fire towards the now afraid robot cat. After the fire stop, the snow leopard let out a cry then ran away in fear.

"Go home you overgrown kitten!" Miles shouted in anger. Amy looked at her younger brother in annoyance

"You were the one that caused it to be angry."

"Hey, it wasn't me this time! It just came out of nowhere and attacked me!" Peter watches this and sighs. He turned to see the red echidna grabbing the now cold off of the snow. The 16-year-old could see the red animal muttering something before putting the jewel in his jacket pocket. He turned to the siblings

"Is everyone okay?" The echidna asked. Peter looked back at his siblings then back to the red one

"I think so. Thank you for saving us." He then looked down _"I should have been there to protect them."_

"That's good. When I heard one of the girls' scream, I knew something was wrong."

"Oh, Amy and I didn't scream." Lucy pointed out. The echidna looked confused

"Then who did?" He then saw Miles' embarrassed face and was looking down. The red animal held in a laugh by putting his mitten hand in front of is mouth

"Man, you got impressive lungs." He commented which made Peter let out a silent chuckle. The boy puffed his cheeks in anger

"Whatever! What was that cat and who are you?!" Miles asked.

"Oh, ya. Sorry for taking long to explain. My name is Knuckles the Echidna." Knuckles introduced himself then looked back where the robot cat ran to

"And that was the Takers. After they kill you or severe injuries you, they'll steal something from you as prizes. But they don't travel alone." He explained

"Oh great!" The two-tailed boy shouted with his arms out.

"It's okay. You can stay at my house until they're out of this area." The echidna offered. He then noticed the tear on his jacket sleeve and sighs

"Rouge is going kill me." He murmured.

"Thank you, mister. We'll leave in the morning to get home." Amy said as she shivers from a cold wind. Knuckles nodded

"Sounds like a plan. Follow me and my house isn't far." So the siblings followed the red echidna but Peter stopped when Lucy tug his sleeve

"Mister Emerl warns me to stay away from echidnas!" The little girl whispered. The older brother looked at Knuckles who was still walking with both Miles and Amy following

"Knuckles saved our lives. He would have let that snow leopard eat us." Peter said while rubbing Lucy's head

"Hmm, I guess you're right." She said as she walks to her other siblings. The oldest slowly followed as he thinks

 _"Why did I had the urge to fight? It was like I needed to help that odd echidna. And what Lucy told me, should we trust Knuckles?"_ He looks up to see the sun was going down _"If something feels wrong, we'll leave as fast as we could."_

 **Hope you liked this chapter. Sorry for not updating this story. This chapter is the longest so far, and the fight scene took a while. But it helped me develop more of the story and the world. Can't believe this story is a year old. It's crazy! Anyways, have a good day/night**


End file.
